Sequel to "Only A Memory Away"
by SoftMeiHuaPetals
Summary: Tomoyo is in England now, what is she gonna do?! First chapter...a little corny. T&E Please R


Sequel: Only a Memory Away

By: SoftMeiHuaPetals

            Tomoyo Daidouji had just got off the airplane. "I am here in England." Tomoyo thought. "What am I going to do now?"  Tomoyo took a locket with her friends' pictures. She saw Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and her in the right side. On the left side there is a picture of Takashi (gomen, I forgot Zachary's name), Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu. Tomoyo went back to looking at the picture with Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol of course herself. "That is it!" Tomoyo thought. "I will call Eriol-san!" Tomoyo pulls out her cell phone and dials Eriol's number. "Hello?" A voice answered, it is Eriol Hiiragzwa.  "Eriol-san?" Tomoyo replied. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol greeted. "How are you?" "I'm at the airport in England." Tomoyo replied. "Because my mom's new job is right here." "Are you still at the airport?" Eriol asked. "Are you okay?" "Eriol-san, I am just fine. Arigato." Tomoyo replied. "Stay there. I am going to pick you up right now." Eriol offered. "Arigato. You don't have to." Tomoyo said. "It's okay." Eriol said. "I want to." "Okay." Tomoyo replied. "Ja." "Sayonara." Eriol said. They hang up and Tomoyo put away her cell. 

~*~*~*~*~

            "Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol called. "Oh! Eriol-san!" Tomoyo greeted him, very happy. "Long time no see." "Yeah. It had been a while." Eriol replied. "Where do you live now?" "I still don't know. My mother is going to call me." Tomoyo replied. "Well…there is a new family moving next door." Eriol said after he thought about the site he had seemed before he left to pick up his plum blossom. "Honto?" Tomoyo replied. "Interesting." "Let's go!" Eriol replied as he picks up Tomoyo's suitcase full of video camera equipment. "Arigato." Tomoyo replied. They got into Eriol's blue car and headed for his house while Tomoyo is waiting for her mother to call in. Tomoyo is so tired that she fell asleep as Eriol is driving slowly, studying how much Tomoyo had changed. "Just barely." Eriol thought as he started to blush.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Tomoyo-chan. We are here." Eriol said as he gently shakes Tomoyo. "Arigato." Tomoyo said. As they got out the car, Tomoyo recognized one of the bodyguards. Sonomi looked toward Tomoyo and Eriol, and then she ran toward them. "Tomoyo!" Sonomi called to her daughter. "Looks at I am your new neighbor." Tomoyo whispers. "Hai." Eriol replied. "See you inside." Tomoyo nods her head as she watches Eriol enters his own house. "Tomoyo, how was your ride?" Sonomi asks her daughter. "Very well." Tomoyo replied. "Arigato for asking, Oka-san." "You must be very tired." Sonomi said to Tomoyo. "I am alright." Tomoyo said. "I would like to visit that old friend of mine." Sonomi nods her head as Tomoyo heads her Eriol's house. Eriol is standing there, waiting for her then they entered the house together.

~*~*~*~*~

            Right after, Eriol got their tea ready, his phone rang. Eriol excused himself as he head for the phone. "Eriol-kun?" Eriol heard a soft female voice said right after he picked up the phone. "Hai, Sakura-chan?" Eriol replied. "Listen, is Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked. "Hai." Eriol replied. "Should I go get her?" "Iie!" Sakura cried. "I mean no. Listen, Syaoran and I sensed a powerful aura. It is weak all the way over here. So we asked Syaoran's mother, and she said it is in England." "Yeah. I sense it" Eriol replied. "We are heading for England in two days." Sakura informed him. "I want you to keep this as a secret for Tomoyo-chan. Can you-hey! Syaoran!" Eriol chuckled as he realized that his "cute little descendent" had took the phone from his cherry blossom. "Eriol! If you don't keep this as a secret, I will be there in two days to beat you up!" Syaoran threatens. Eriol can hear in the background that Sakura is scolding him. Sakura took the phone back from Syaoran. "Keep it as a secret and we will see you in two days!" Sakura said. "We got to go, this phone call is costing Syaoran tons of money!" "Okay. Take care, Sakura-chan." Eriol said. "Yeah you too." Sakura replied. "Take care of Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol blushed as he gave Sakura a reply. "Arigato!" Sakura cried then she hangs up the phone. Eriol put down the phone back down and rejoin Tomoyo for tea. "That was Sakura." Eriol told her. "They told me that they sense a new powerful magic here in England." "Oh." Tomoyo replied and did not bother to ask for more information. She knew she can call Sakura later. Eriol studied her face and came up with a lame excuse. "You don't want to call Sakura-chan or Syaoran-kun because they are visiting Syaoran's family back in Hong Kong." Eriol lied. "Already?" Tomoyo asked. "Yeah. They left after they sensed it." Eriol lied. "Okay." Tomoyo said as she took a sip of her tea.

~*~*~*~*~

            Tomoyo went home around 8 and she got ready for tomorrow which she will be attending her new school. Eriol will be there to help her after all they had been friends for a long time. They had been friends since 5th grade when Eriol came to Tomoeda to help Sakura transforming the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Tomoyo called Sakura's cell phone to see if she can try to talk to Sakura before she went to sleep. "Moshi Moshi?" Sakura's voice came onto the other side of the phone. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried. "Hoe?" Sakura said. "Oh! Tomoyo-chan!" The two best friends had a terrific chat until Tomoyo told her that she had to go to bed so she can go to school tomorrow. "Sayonara Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said to her best friend. "Ja ne Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied. They hanged up the phone and Tomoyo turned off her light. Thinking about her friends back home, Tomoyo drifted to sleep, happily knowing that she has great friends, friends that you can count on.


End file.
